


All I Want for Christmas

by LuxuryShadow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Foreplay, Futanari, G!P, RWBY - Freeform, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuryShadow/pseuds/LuxuryShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gets an interesting gift from her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Whether that be spending time with your family or whatever. Now here's my gift to you.

“Merry Christmas Weiss!” Blake and Yang surprised her once she entered the dorm. She jumped at the surprise her friends gave her. She then started giggling with her team mates. They offered her small boxes and she happily accepted them. “What’s inside?” She asked as she tugged at the ribbon.

“Don’t open it yet!” They walked behind Weiss and opened the door. “Promise us you’ll only open it when Ruby gets here.” Yang ordered her. She nodded. “Good. Blake and I are gonna do some last minute shopping for Ruby. Be right back!” They shut the door.

Weiss sat on her bed, shaking the boxes to guess what’s inside. “Probably something I could buy myself. But it’s the thought that counts.” She smiled and placed the presents next to her. After waiting patiently, there was a knock at the door. It was Ruby.

“Merry Christmas!..” She paused to stare at her. “Ruby?!” Her face was confusedly flustered at the sight of her team mate. “Merry Christmas Weiss.” She said smiling shyly. Ruby was scantily dressed in nothing but socks and a ribbon that laced around her body. The ribbon was also skillfully tied to her hands. Almost as if someone tied it for her.

“You? You’re my present?” Ruby approached her, moving her body closer to hers’. “Yes. Please open me up.” Both of them blushed immensely at the intense foreplay. Weiss closed the door behind her. She then helped Ruby walk over to the bed.

“So should I open up these first?” Weiss held Yang’s gift in her hand. “Yes.” She inhaled and opened the box. Inside was a bottle of lubricant, a ball gag, and a container of dust-infused Viagra. “Oh my God Yang.” Ruby giggled while Weiss face palmed to cover her red face.

“Okay Blake what about you.” She hesitantly opened up her package. Inside were erotic novels and comics and a collar with a key attached to it. “Typical.” She flipped through pages of some of the novels and decided she would read them with Ruby whenever they get a chance. She then took the collar and wrapped it around Ruby’s neck. “This is too kinky for me.” Weiss confessed.

Ruby, her hands still tied behind her, did her best to comfort Weiss by affectionately rubbing her face to hers’. Almost like a, cat. “Here. I’ll untie the ribbons now.” She attempted to undo its knot, but it only unraveled her body. Her hands were still tied. And now Weiss basically held her team mate down with that ribbon in her hand. “Of course.”

Weiss inspected the key attached to the collar. “Don’t tell me this is-“Ruby finished her sentence. “The key to the dorm.” Weiss sighed but inside was very happy.

“Oh right! My presents.” She reached under the bed. “The finest chocolates money can buy.” She opened up a box of chocolates. “Go ahead! Try one!” Ruby laughed and Weiss realized she was still tied down. “Ah right. I’ll uh, hand feed you.” She was starting to warm up.

She picked up a chocolate in her hand. “Say ahhh.” Ruby obeyed. “Ahhh.” Weiss looked into her mouth and was slightly aroused by the way she stuck her tongue out. She delicately placed the sweet treat onto her tongue and Ruby savored it in her mouth.

“Say. These tastes kind weird.” She chewed on. “But I like ‘em!” Ruby opened her mouth for another one. And another one. Ruby chewed smiling and her cheeks were full of chocolate. Weiss kept feeding her until the entire box was gone. “Wow. You ate the whole box.” She rubbed her naked tummy. “Naughty girl.” Ruby couldn’t help but laugh and giggle.

“Oh shtop it Weizzz.” Ruby slurred. Weiss’ eyes widened as she read the description of the chocolate she ordered. “I didn’t order this!” She looked under the box to see that it was ordinary chocolate she ordered. But there was also a small note that read, “Gotcha! –Yang, Blake, & Ruby.” The cards were all set now.

She knew from the beginning Yang was planning something. Blake and even Ruby were in on it. The gifts, the key, and the extremely vulnerable drunken Ruby were now hers’. At this point Weiss had no choice but to take advantage. “You set me up this whole time didn’t you?”

Weiss pulled Ruby by the ribbon and pinned her to the bed. “I’m sho shorry Ice. I’ve been a bad gurl.” Ruby taunted her. “Whatcha gonna do ta me?” The heiress grinned with lustful desire and revenge. “Ravage you until I’m satisfied.” She ripped the ribbon off Ruby’s hands and used it to tie her hands and legs to the bed posts.

She then reached for Yang’s gift and took a bottle of water and the dust-infused Viagra and downed three pills. “We’ll need these later.” She placed the bottle of lube and the ball gag next to her team mate on the bed side cabinet.

“One more thing.” She grabbed the key and locked the dorm. Ensuring that not even Blake or Yang could interrupt their holy night. “It’s just you and me now little red.” Weiss stripped down, throwing her clothes aside. Ruby gawked at the sight of Weiss’ six seemingly seven inch erection.

“Wow. So big.” Ruby talked dirty to fire up Weiss even more. She crawled onto the bed and held her cock in place, right in front of Ruby’s lower lips. “You want it? Beg for it.” She took pleasure in subordinates begging and pleading. “Please Weiss. Give me that throbbing dick. I want it. I need it.” She prodded at the entrance.

“Good girl.” And in a matter of seconds Weiss buried her entire length into her partner’s vagina. They both yelped in pleasure. “Oh. My cock is moving so easily.” She moaned. “Just how wet are you?” She teased Ruby. “I’ve been wet the moment I walked through those doors.” Weiss kept pounding her.

“That’s right Ruby. Take it.” Weiss was feeling extremely good. Ruby’s pussy tightened around her entire cock and she had the supreme feeling of control she loved to feel. “Ah God! You’re so big!” Ruby yelled as Weiss’ girth seemingly stretched her tender insides. She could also feel her cock press against that magic sweet spot. “Oh my!” Ruby tugged at the ribbon that bound her legs and arms.

“You like that.” Weiss thrusted deeply. Weiss then moved her hand to the entrance of her partner’s lips. She then began rubbing in slow circles around her clitoris. “Hngg!” She bit her lip at the immense pleasure. “Ah!” And before the third minute, Ruby came; her love juices wetted the bed.

“We’re not done yet.” Weiss decelerated her thrusting, letting that warm wet tightness that was Ruby’s pussy rub around her cock. Ruby could also feel Weiss throb inside her, signaling that she is doing a very good job making her feel great.

Ruby could sense Weiss’ oncoming orgasm. She was panting heavily and increased the rate of her thrusts. “Ahh. Take it you slut!” Weiss hilted, shooting her semen as deep as she could inside of Ruby. “Ah that feels so good!” As she came she could feel the enhanced orgasms kick in thanks to the Viagra.

She pulled out. Cum dripped from the tip of her cock. Weiss and Ruby were left breathless, but the night was still young. And Weiss’ cock was still hard.


	2. All I Want for Christmas Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! This will be my last fic of the year and wow what a year of fic posting it was. Even though I just started this year.  
> Anyway, here's the second chapter to wrap things up for this holiday-themed smut-fic. Enjoy!

“Wow.” Ruby said breathily. “You only made me cum once.” Weiss was agitated slightly. Ruby made a smug face. “Thought you’d do better than that.” She still knew she was drunk. She disregarded that and decided to silence her.

“Can it will you?” Weiss lied on top of Ruby in a 69 position. And without warning, she shoved her meat down her throat. “This’ll shut you up for a while.” Weiss now began slowly thrusting her hips again. Making sure she felt every inch of that warm wet tightness that was Ruby’s mouth and throat. She could feel that every time she gagged it gripped her cock slightly.

At first Ruby struggled, but she very quickly got used to enjoying it; Weiss’ throbbing hot cock ravaging her orally. She closed her eyes and did her best on her end. She moaned and gagged as her partner’s cock constantly forced its way through the entrance of her throat. “Dust! This feels amazing.” Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss hilted her entire cock into Ruby’s mouth. “I’m cumming again!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Ruby moaned as her thirst was quenched with the loads and loads of warm cum that Weiss gave her. “Take it all!” She said as she pressed her cock deeper, making sure she drank every last drop.

Her cock remained in her mouth for a moment. Once Ruby swallowed down the last load she exhaled in a satisfied tone as if she just drank a hot coffee during a cold winter night. Weiss let her cock dangle in front of Ruby, letting her delicately lick and kiss its tip. “I love you just as much as I love this dick.” 

Weiss was flattered. She decided it was time to cut the ribbons so Ruby could finally stretch. “Ah! That feels so much better.” She stood up stretch her arms and legs.

Using this moment she grabbed the bottle and lubed up her cock. Then when Ruby bent over to touch her toes Weiss grabbed her ass and prodded her cock at the entrance of her anus. “Eep!” Ruby yelped as she suddenly felt something hard stab at her rear. “Weiss! No fair.” She pouted while Weiss smirked.

“How could I stop myself when you shove your cute ass right in front of me?” Weiss pressed her cock harder, letting in her tip. She bit her lip, already feeling her tightness around her glans. “At least warn me next time.” Ruby surrendered. She reached behind her and started spreading her ass, making it easier for Weiss.

“Oh yeah.” She slid her shaft in inch after inch. “Your ass is so soft.” The heiress groped her partner’s ass, massaging it like dough. “Property of Weiss Schnee.” She wanted to make it clear that Ruby was Weiss’. Ruby liked that feeling of being someone’s plaything. “And I’m your only property right?”

Weiss hesitated. “Of course.” She rammed her cock deeper, a sign of Weiss’ desire for Ruby. “Ah! Good.” Ruby was happy their love was reciprocal. It may have just been the heat of the moment for Weiss however. “Aw! That feels so good!” Weiss moaned as her thrusts became steadily increasing. The sheer grip of her anus around her meat made the heiress wince in pleasure. Ruby could feel her cock pulse inside her.

“You cumming soon?” Ruby asked her. “Mhm!” Was all she could get out since she was so focused on pounding her. “Then give that hot load to me then.” Ruby said in a sultry voice. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Awhh. Here it comes!” She hilted once more, sending load after load of her fertile seed into Ruby’s cum hungry ass. She then pulled out, letting some of her juices leak onto her partner’s rear.

“Damn that was good.” Weiss breathed heavily. Extremely exhausted after three rounds of orgasm, she fell onto the bed. Ruby followed her and laid down next to her legs. “Don’t sleep now,” She began licking at her throbbing balls. “Your still hard and you’ve got plenty of cum to fill me up with.” Ruby pouted at Weiss who’s eyes were closed shut.

“I’ll take another pill in the morning and we can fuck tomorrow.” She said in an irritated tone. “But tomorrow Yang and I are gonna drive to my dad’s in the morning.” Ruby desperately sucked her now semi-flaccid cock. “Please Weiss!”

Weiss got up. “I can’t Ruby. I’m exhausted.” She pressed her hand against her chest. “Anymore and I think I just might faint.” Ruby cuddled up next to her. “Oh I’m sorry Weiss. I was only thinking about me.” She kissed her cheek. “It’s okay.” They then fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
